


Purity

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [6]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot should have expected Snake's reaction to him being a virgin, he really should have, it didn't stop it hurting though. Now Snake has to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: ocelot has been keeping himself pure for big boss

Ocelot groaned, putting his head in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed, stripped to his boxers barely holding back tears. In hind sight he should have seen this coming, Snake had become the sort of man to avoid responsibility where he could so taking someone’s virginity really wasn’t his thing. Of course that didn’t stop the pain Ocelot felt.

 

Slowly Ocelot got up, pulling on his trousers and grabbing a shirt, dragging it over his head, not caring that he looked pathetic he left his room, padding along the corridor barefoot till he got outside. Only then did he pause and look around him, there was no sight of Snake and he frowned, taking the stairs up, heading for the top of the building.

 

Once he was as high up as he could get Ocelot sat himself down, leaning back to look up at the night sky. Only now did he let a tear slip down his cheek. Wondering how he’d been such an idiot, why did he think keeping himself pure would impress Snake. He was pathetic a 40 year old virgin because he wanted the man he fell in love with in his 20’s to be his first. It was laughable and he hated himself for it. He couldn’t help the short, bitter laugh slipping form his lips as more harsh tears fell down his cheeks, dripping onto cold and unfeeling steel below him.

 

Ocelot sat there for the rest of the night, staring at the sky, trying to logically figure a way to fix this situation but it kept coming back to him having ruined his relationship with a man he’d love for the past 20 years of his life. He didn’t know how he’d face him again, he saw himself as a joke and he didn’t dare think what the other would think of him now.

 

As the sun rose Ocelot got up, making his way down to his room, just as he left it hours before. Going into the room he changed clothes, making sure he was presentable and looked no different than ever. Despite his attempt at normality he made a beeline for his office, avoiding as many people as he could. As soon as he was in his office he locked the door and went to his desk, setting about work as normal. It wasn’t until the I-Droid on his table displayed an image he remembered Snake had left for a mission that morning. Picking it up he saw the focus on an enemy base. When he didn’t speak, didn’t give Snake the Intel he wanted he heard his voice.

“Ocelot? You there?” His gruff voice came over the radio and Ocelot gulped, taking a steadying breath before replying.

“Yes. If you take out the power system now, before its dark and wait till night, it’ll be easier to slip in undetected then.” He kept his voice even and calm, putting the I-Droid down as soon as he finished speaking, Snake seemed content with the tip as he didn’t ask for any more help, just followed Ocelot’s advice.

 

He decided staying in his office was the better thing to do, he took his meals in there and slept on the couch in there, only coming out to use the shower on the main level of the Intel platform before slipping back into his office, ignoring Starling's well meaning coaxing and attempts to get him to come out. He kept this up for three days, burying himself in work, supporting Snake whilst saying as little as he could. Hoping the legendary soldier wouldn’t notice the difference in his voice.

 

It was on the eve of the third day when there was a knock at his door, frowning Ocelot got up and walked over. Pausing with his hand hovering over the lock. “Who is it…?” He asked hesitantly. There was no rely, only quiet before there was another knock at the door. Ocelot frowned and unlocked it and opened the door, sighing gently to see Quiet stood there. Ocelot stepped aside to let her in but she simply shook her head and turned, walking off down the corridor, stopping to look back at Ocelot, giving an impatient look when he didn’t follow right away. It took him only a second after that to follow her, seeing where she would lead him.

 

Quiet led Ocelot through Mother Base to Big Boss’ office, Ocelot freezing at the sight of their destination. Quiet glared at her friend and pointed at the door. She’d spent three days with Snake clearly distracted and could hear the hesitance to speak in Ocelot’s voice. It hadn’t taken much for her to figure out something happened between them, of course upon her return her suspicions were confirmed by Starling. When Ocelot stood still where he was Quiet walked over, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the door, knocking on it for him. “Quiet!” He hissed at her, turning to glare but she’d already disappeared and the door was opened to reveal Snake. He didn’t say anything just opened the door fully and walked back to his desk. Ocelot shifted slightly before walking in, he couldn’t leave now after all. Closing the door behind him he sat on a chair at Snake’s desk.

 

They sat in silence, Snake smoking his cigar and absently pouring over reports as Ocelot sat there, staring at the floor, making a mental note to attack Quiet with a water gun later. Snake put down his Phantom Cigar and looked at Ocelot, frowning at the silence that had formed between them. He shouldn’t have ran out like that but he didn’t know what else to do, he’d assumed Ocelot had a lot of sexual experience, looking like he did and to find out he’d kept himself pure, for him no less was a shock. “If you’re going to laugh at me or something like that, just do it.” Ocelot said, catching Snake off guard, slowly he raised an eyebrow.

“Why would I?” He asked slowly, studying Ocelot’s features, he couldn’t see him well, his head was tilted down, hair falling forward to cover most his face.

“I’m a joke… Pathetic in every sense.” He muttered, it was only then Snake saw the tear fall, falling to hit the ground below. Ocelot hissed as he saw it, getting up and turning away so his back was to Snake. “I kept myself pure for you and it makes you not want me!” He laughed bitterly, throwing his hands to the side before loosely wrapping them around his own waist. “I can’t change that now, I don’t want anyone else… Just you and you don’t want me.” The last part was just above a whisper and had Snake not been listening for it he would have missed his words.

 

The silence filling the room felt like a knife to Ocelot’s wounded heart and he started for the door, spurs clinking the only noise in the room. He didn’t get far. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back, he fell back against Snake’s chest. Ocelot struggled against the hold, trying to get away, find a dark room to lick his wounds and try and put on a brave front again. “I’m not letting you go.” Snake murmured into his ear, his arms tightening around the other man. “You’re mine.” He added possessively, watching as Ocelot went limp in his arms. Slowly Snake moved, keeping his arms around Ocelot but shifted to stand before him. “All mine, no one else can touch you.” He had been surprised, daunted even at the thought of Ocelot keeping himself pure so only Snake could have him but now he thought about it, he liked the idea. Possessive of his things as he could be, Ocelot was his and only his and he knew that.

 

Ocelot whined in Snake’s arms, leaning forward to rest his head on his shoulder, slowly bringing his hands up to grasp Snake’s jacket, pressing close to him. “I hate you…” He muttered, no malice in his voice, just needing to say it for the past three days of worry. Snake squeezed Ocelot to him.

“No you don’t.” He replied simply, running his hands over his back.

“I know.” Came the gentle reply.

 

Snake led Ocelot to the disused sofa at the side of the room, sitting down, pulling him lover onto his lap. Ocelot shifted to curl into his chest. Snake looked down at him, he could see the signs of tiredness on his face and in the way he held himself. “Sleep Adamska.” He said gently, leaning back against the sofa, letting Ocelot curl up against him and drift off to sleep. Snake sat awake for a while longer looking at the sleeping man in his arms. “Some things never change.” He muttered, kissing the others temple gently before letting himself relax and go to sleep.

 

They spent the night like that, curled up on the sofa, wreathed in each other’s arms and didn’t awake till Snake’s I-Droid beeped, alerting them it was 6 in the morning. Snake was the first to fully wake up, Ocelot still clinging to the edges of sleep, comfortable and content in Snake’s arms. Snake looked at the man in his arms, a brief but fond smile flickered over his lips before it became a smirk as he caught sight of Ocelot’s morning glory. Seeing a chance to further make up for his mistake he trailed his real hand over Ocelot’s side and stomach to rest gently on his inner thigh. Just letting his hand sit there whilst Ocelot woke up.

 

When Ocelot fully woke up he turned his head to kiss Snake’s shoulder, pausing as he saw just how close Snake’s had was to his groin. He flushed and hid his face in Snake’s neck, earning him a chuckle from the older man. “Want a hand?” He teased and Ocelot groaned.

“You’re the worst.” He muttered against Snake’s neck, who just smirked, shifting his hand up to rest over Ocelot’s groin.

“Yes or no?” He ignored the insult, just letting his hand rest over the others groin until Ocelot nodded against his neck. Slowly he started palming him through his trousers, rubbing the outline of his cock and pressing down on it lightly, knowing it would feel good but not good enough. When he heard a gentle whine he moved his hand back, just enough to undo Ocelot’s trousers, pushing them and his underwear down enough to grasp his cock. Turning his head slightly he kissed Ocelot’s temple before slowly rubbing the length, squeezing gently at the shaft and tracing his thumb over the head. He watched Ocelot slowly come undone under his touch, already hard from the dream it wasn’t long before he was cumming. Ocelot knew he should worry about his shirt and trousers but for now he didn’t care, instead he curled into Snake, kissing his neck gently.

 

Slowly Ocelot shifted to straddle Snake’s thighs, kissing him gently as he trailed a hand down to Snake’s trousers, unbuttoning them and pulling out his already hard cock. Taking off his gloves he slowly jerk Snake to completion, pumping the shaft and twisting his wrist slightly at the tip, leaning in for another kiss as Snake came over his hand and their shirts.

 

Ocelot slumped forward, content to just rest against Snake, who smirked and fixed their clothes, so their dicks weren’t hanging out and pulled Ocelot close. “We have work to do…” Ocelot mutter with no real conviction, he didn’t want to move.

“I’m the boss and I say we don’t.” Snake returned, leaning down to kiss Ocelot, a gesture he was all too happy to return.


End file.
